oofyrfandomcom-20200214-history
Islands in the Sky (Project: 367)
Summary Project: 367 (titled 'Islands in the Sky') was a 2018 project by Oofyr & Madders. It was incomplete, but was released to the public, having no promotion or publicity. As of 2019, the game has received 214 visits and is still available to play. Plot/Goal The initial plot idea for the game was to be an adventure game, in which players would traverse the various 'Islands in the Sky', which all had distinct and unique themes. However, only two out of the planned five islands were created, the first being 'Pleasant Island' by Oofyr, the second being 'Festive Island' by Madders. The game would have featured some RPG elements involved, but wouldn't be heavily based/reliant on the player 'levelling up' their character, and would be in a more similar vein of RPG-style as 'Undertale'. Trivia - The game was intended to be Oofyr's 'comeback' after the unexpected closure of UR and DBUR2. Production began on 22nd July 2018, but ended sometime around August. - The games name idea derived from the lyrics of the Oingo Boingo song 'Islands', released in 1982. - On the 'logo' for the game, 5 diagonal squares can be seen. This was intended to be the pattern/representation of there being '5 islands' in the game. - If the project was to be continued, Oofyr had in mind the several themes for the islands to portray: * Island 1: 'Pleasant Island', a small, natural town provided by the farm behind it. * Island 2: 'Rocky Island', a mountainous, exploration island featuring numerous caves, tunnels and paths, one of which connects the island to Pleasant Island. * Island 3: 'Festive Island', a snowy, jolly island blanketed in white, where it always snows. A small city is present, with a frozen lake beside a cabin on the outskirts. * Island 4: 'Ominous Island', a dark, creepy island which was haunted by evil spirits. There is a large mansion present, along with a graveyard and mausoleum. * Island 5: 'Industrial Island', the largest of all the islands, plagued with smog and the foul city pollution. The city lacks colour and every chimney emits smoke which clouds the city in eternal darkness. - The game would have featured several ways of transportation through the islands. The first two islands would be connected via a cave (Which was complete on the first island), and at the end of the second island a flying ship would take the player to the third island. A portal would transport the player from the third to fourth island, and the mansions chimney tunnel would take the player into the final island. - The game was named 'Project: 367' because it was the 367th game/place created by Oofyr. - The design of the first island by Oofyr took a very 'cartoony' style, with all of the houses being oddly shaped like reverse trapeziums. - When the project was cancelled and made public anyway, swords were added for players to battle. - Oofyr's favourite location in the entire game was the 'Pleasant Fountain' as it was aesthetic and peaceful to him. Category:Games